Jerseycow
center ❝ If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me- time after time. ❞ — Cyndi Lauper, Time after time Jerseycow (or simply 'Jersey') is a tallRevealed on 11/22/17, black, tan and whiteRevealed on 11/22/17, blue eyedRevealed on 11/22/17 oriental feral tomcatRevealed on 11/22/17 and life member of the group LakeClan; currently ranked as a Head Medicine cat.Revealed on 12/02/17 He is mates with Shallowshore. 'Appearance' 'Description' Jerseycow is a short-furred tomcat with black, white and an odd tansy-hued-grey-ish underbelly. He is massive, and has to look down to see other felines correctly. He has stunning and beautiful shiny icy blue eyes. Because he is an oriental shorthair mix feline, his fur is extremely short which makes it easy for him to get cold in climates that are colder then usual- although he doesn't mind. He has a small scar on his foreheadRevealed on The forced push: recovery and one on his hip.Revealed on The forced push: recovery He also has a scar above his appendixRevealed on The forced push: recovery after leaving it swollen for so long. He also has a long, slick scar along his chestRevealed on Wait, what? from a "surgery". Voice: Justin Chambers Scent: 'Herbs 'Colors = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood 'Personality' *'Innovative:' Jerseycow is innovative, meaning he has good ideas and often sparks them in the oddest of situations. He tries out insane things without a thought of them, and doesn't really care about others telling him he can't do it. *'Intelligent:' Adding onto the innovative trait, Jerseycow is also very intelligent, coming up with new advancements in the warrior cats medicine. *'Friendly:' Jerseycow is friendly- he learned how to teach using this trait. He often gets along with apprentices, due to him teaching them alot. *'Determined:' Jerseycow is a determined type of feline- he is always determined to save his patients. He will do anything to keep them alive, even stick his paw into their chest cavity (which he has done before).Revealed in Appendicitis, what do we do?! *'Experimental:' He is also very experimental, often test driving things that aren't even half done yet, despite whatever felines say to him. *'Unagressive:' Like his job, he has to be unagressive, which he has adapted to with tons of practice and work. *'Single-minded:' Jerseycow is single-minded, meaning he only focuses on one thing only. His focus is creating cat surgery- a way to open cats up and keep them alive at the same time. He has been studying this for years now, and is slowly on the verge of creating cat surgery. *'Stubborn:' Jerseycow could be considered Stubborn, for when he wants to do something he won't let anyone tell him no. *'Audacious:' He is audacious, taking risks to save his patients lives- for the sake of their living. 'Likes & Dislikes' 'Likes' *Cat Surgery *The studies of cat surgery *Medicine *Humor *Jokes *Water *Being focused *Working 'Dislikes' *Loud noises *Cats that disrupt his work *Crowds *Fighting *Sleeping *Not working *Cats who don't listen *Crying in front of cats 'Fears' *Gelotophobia (Fear of being laughed at) ::*Gelotophobia is a fear of being laughed at, a type of social phobia. While most people do not like being laughed at, there is a sub-group of people that exceedingly fear being laughed at. Without obvious reasons, they relate laughter they hear to be directed at themselves. *Ochlophobia (Fear of crowds)Revealed in Snakebite's crisis ::*Ochlophobia ("Fear of Crowds") and demophobia ("Fear of Unruly Mobs") are terms for types of social phobia or social anxiety disorder whose sufferers have a fear of crowds. Sufferers may offer various rationalizations of the phobia, such as the fear being trampled in a crowd, getting a deadly disease from people within the crowd, getting lost in the crowd, or feeling insignificant when surrounded by a crowd. *Pyrophobia (Fear of fire) ::*Pyrophobia is an irrational fear of fire, beyond what is considered normal. This phobia is ancient and primordial, perhaps since mankind's discovery of fire. *Athazagoraphobia (Fear of being abandoned) ::*As with any phobia, the symptoms vary by person depending on their level of fear. The symptoms typically include extreme anxiety, dread and anything associated with panic such as shortness of breath, rapid breathing, irregular heartbeat, sweating, excessive sweating, nausea, dry mouth, nausea, inability to articulate words or sentences, dry mouth and shaking. 'History' 'Background' Jerseycow was born into a family of 4- Her father, Juniperberry, Her sister and brother, Bogkit and Troutkit, and her mother, Daisypetal. Jerseykit had a nice first few moons, she bonded with Bogkit and Troutkit and they often went to the lake to look at the fish. Then one crisp fall morning, Jerseykit awoke by Bogkit, but not her brother. He discovered his brother was taken away by her mother, and he thought she'd never see him again. Left with her father, Juniperberry couldn't take the pressure of caring for Jerseykit and Bogkit, and abandoned them in the forest, where they'd never see him again. Jerseykit, now Jerseypaw, lived in the forest with Bogpaw and they taught themselves to hunt and fight. Jerseypaw didn't enjoy the fighting and hunting, but knew she needed the skills for the loner life. She loved Bogpaw with all her heart. A few moons later, Bogpaw gained redcough and died in front of Jerseypaw. This raised her intrest for medicine, and he decided to start teaching himself the ways of a medicine cat. She gave himself the name "Jerseycow" and changed her gender to male when he was 12 moons, and he ran into Hallowedheart, who showed him the life of a traveller. They went from clan to clan, learning new herbs and ways to treat cats.Revealed in Redcough in a cow Jerseycow ran into a feline named Grasshopper, who was a love intrest for the tom at the time. He joined Jerseycow and Hallowedheart on their travels. Grasshopper often flirted with Jerseycow, who found it uncomfortable. When they stopped to rest for the night, Grasshopper would cuddle with the tom. This led to a fear of being touched without permission.Revealed on 12/08/17 It was a year or two after Hallowedheart and Jerseycow started their travels. They ended up at a clan named NavyClan, where Hallowedheart joined after showing alot of interest. Jerseycow gained another fear from being abandoned so many times: The fear of being abandoned. Jerseycow decided to travel on his own, where he found his long lost brother, troutstar, and joined LakeClan with him. 'Timeline' Kithood Age range: 0-5 moons Clan: HollyClan Cats involved: Bogfur, Juniperberry & Shrubstar *Jerseykit was born *Jerseykit was abandoned by his father and left with his sister Bogfur Apprenticehood Age range: 6-12 moons Clan: None Cats involved: Bogfur and Hallowedheart *Jerseypaw was living as a rogue with Bogfur *Jerseypaw watched his sister die from Redcough *Jerseypaw met Hallowedheart and travelled with him Warriorhood Age range: 13-24 moons Clan: Traveller Cats involved: Hallowedheart, many clans *Jerseycow travelled lands with Hallowedheart *Jerseycow learned medicine in a clan called GrassClan *Jerseycow found a clan infected with Redcough Medicinecathood Age range: 25- moons Clan: BadgerClan Cats involved: BadgerClan; LakeClan *Jerseycow was abandoned by Hallowedheart after she joined NavyClan *Jerseycow found BadgerClan and joined as a medicine cat *Jerseycow left BadgerClan and went to LakeClan with his brother *Jerseycow has became mates with Shallowshore. *Jerseycow falls off a cliff after arguing with Sunpaw's biological motherRevealed on The forced push; brusing his kidneys, breaking a front arm and injuring 4 spots on his head after hitting rock. 'Relationships' 'Kin' Mate(s) *Shallowshore Parents *Juniperberry *Daisypetal Siblings *Huffpuff *Bogfur *Troutstar Neice(s) *Rabbitbite *Sunkit Nephew(s) *Vinesnap Kit(s) *Dappledkit *Maelstromkit *Palekit *Snowykit 'Fellowships' Click EXPAND To see Fellowships. ---- Format Adapted by Apricate |} Character Username (Clan Icon)- (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). |-|LakeClan bonds= Shallowshore Shadowfall99 - | | | Shallowshore is everything- he's so beautiful. I once hated him, but I regret that now. I'd never be able to live without him. Antstar Epicmickeythefirst - | | A feline of many words. He interests me- the way he explains everything, The way he figures stuff out- it's very interesting. Maybe if I get to know him better, we can be good friends. |-|BadgerClan bonds= wip u dummies |-|NPC bonds= Daisypetal NPC - | | I miss her. But honestly, I don't know what I'd do if she came back. She took off with my brother, and I did find him, but now he's dead. I hope she's doing okay, if she's still alive, anyway. wIP u dummIES 'Trivia' *Jerseycow suffers from major Ochlophobia. It is unknown how he gained this fear, but will have a panic attack if in a large crowd. See Fears for more information. *Jerseycow's official themesong is Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time. *Jerseycow's voice is WIP. *Jerseycow is the first OC on AJCW to have the prefix "Jersey". *Jerseycow originally wasn't going to be interested in herbs. He was supposed to be Cowmask, an energetic fighter who likes showing off and climbing trees. 'Quotes' ❝ No- redcough has rarely been found in clan cats, and nobody knows treatment. But from what I've seen from my travels, is never to give up on a dying cat. Not when you haven't tried everything. ❞ — Jerseycow to Maelstromwing''Revealed in ''Redcough in a cow ❝''You might have the same face as your sister, but that smile is very different.❞ — ''Jerseycow to Sugarglider ❝''I.. Like you. Probably so much that it's not even normal anymore. I've been so stressed out from work lately that I hope I accidentally fall on you so I can feel your fur against mine. It's an addiction.. I guess. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. Would you.. be my mate?❞ — ''Jerseycow to Shallowshore''Revealed in ''12/07/17 ❝''It's funny.. we're up all night to get some- we're up all night for some fun. Oh- that rhymed. He's great, is what I mean. Heh..❞ — ''Jerseycow ❝''I didn't want to do this because it's hard not to blush when I touch you- oh, oops..❞ — ''Jerseycow to Shallowshore ❝ Ok, look- It's hitting me bad, and you did drive me crazy- so it's 36 steps to the front door, baby! ❞ — Jerseycow to Grasshopper''Revealed in ''The annoying companion ❝ I couldn't save him. I've saved tons of cats, but I couldn't save him. ❞ — Jerseycow to Shallowshore''Revealed on ''12/10/2017 ❝ Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy? ❞ — Jerseycow to Shallowshore''Revealed on ''12/18/2017 ❝ I've been sweating so much that I think StarClan's fooled that I'm dying. ❞ — Jerseycow to Shallowshore''Revealed on ''The forced push: recovery ❝ Virgin? Me? *scoffs and smirks* Shallow and I have hit it off many times ;). How do you think you were born child?❞ — Jerseycow to his children''Revealed on ''The forced push: recovery ❝ With this last life, I give you love, so you can love your enemies and learn forgiveness. ❞ — Jerseycow to Shallowstar''Revealed on ''Shallow's leader ceremony 'Daily logs' User blog:TikiApple/Logs: Section one interactions|Interactions User blog:TikiApple/Logs: Section two small events|Small events User blog:TikiApple/Logs: Section three big events|Big events 'Scrapbook' 'Art' Jerseycowmhm.png|Base by Jayfrost Jerseycowaj.png|Jerseycow in AJ. Jerseycowwww.png|Base by Eliteninjawarrior Jerscow.png|Jerseycow by 夢を見る雲 Jerseycowhead.png|By Kokua Bugger.png|By Apprehensive Jerseyshorelol.png Jerseyshorebestship.png|By: Regaal jerseycowchild.png Jerseycow.png|By: Imprèvisible Jersee.png|By: Regaal Ismyshit (2).gif|By: PastelMOONS Version1.png|By: Reegal 4oMd4v-jQCiV k3mECA9jQ.png|By: Geckoko Cats-cuddling-bigs.png|By: Regaal Jer5eysh0re.png|By: Onions Jerseycowjanie.png|By: Janie.got.a.gun Christmaskisses.png|By: Regaal (the best ship) jerseycowbasething.png|Base by Trunswicked IMACTUALLYPROUDOFTHIS.png Jerseycowow.png|By: Geckoko Jers.png|By: Midonight IMG 1027.png|By: Fruitypebblez IMG 0186.PNG|By: Toppycat Jerseycowow.png|By: Geckoko 0f612c72-420c-4ac4-9e97-fd92e902ad29 (26).png|By Papa grande Imageedit 7 4dew095447007.png|By: Laziest Pennyforyourthoughts.png|By Regaal 'IRL' jerseycow.jpg|Jerseycow as an adult (current) jerseykit.jpg|Jerseykit as a kit jerseypaw.jpg|Jerseypaw as an apprentice Jerseycowboiman.jpg awwcootie.jpg longlegs.jpg Oriental shorthair cat looking-AP-0S54E4-TH.jpg 'References' Category:Head Medicine cat